tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 384
A seance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a seance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795, where she watches an oft-read story in the family history become a living nightmare. Episode 384 is the untitled 384th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by John Sedwick with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, December 14th, 1967. This episode is part of the "1795 Flashback" storyline. In this episode, the machinations of Angelique come to fruition as she manipulates Barnabas Collins into engaging in a duel with his uncle, Jeremiah. Only one shall survive! Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright 1967, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. * Series created by Dan Curtis, executive producer. Story created and developed by Art Wallace. * "DS 384" and "DS: 384" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Other than the director, writer and producer credits, no other end-title credits are included in this episode. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior; night. Dissolves to Old House exterior. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Closing still: Old House gazebo. * This episode is included on disc two of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 5 and disc 42 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This episode was recorded on Friday, December 8th, 1967. * First character seen in this episode: Josette du Pres. * First location seen in this episode: Josette du Pres' bedroom. * This is the eleventh and final appearance of Jeremiah Collins, who is shot and killed by Barnabas Collins in this episode. This is the final episode of Dark Shadows for actor Anthony George. Although Jeremiah is now dead and gone, never fear... like everyone who croaks at Collinwood, his ghost will make appearances in future episodes. Bloopers * Not so much a blooper, but lets say that Anthony George's trousers do not leave a lot to the imagination. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: You still believe in love? * Angelique: Why not? I enjoy believing in it, just as you enjoy your self-pity. And you must enjoy it, or you would not be willing to fight a duel. .... * Jeremiah Collins: You must believe that in all these years, I never lied to you until this. And that lie made me a stranger even to myself. * Barnabas Collins: Then I will fight a stranger, and not the man you were. .... * Josette du Pr s: You monster! You madman! You were so full of pride you couldn't stand to see us happy. Now what have you done? What? You have killed him. You have killed the only man I ever loved. Don't come any closer! I will take care of him. He is my husband and my life. Why couldn't you accept that? Why couldn't you let him be my life? See also External Links Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified